My Most Precious Treasures
by Teru Hime
Summary: By a coincident, he broke her window and later, they became closer and closer, if only God hadn't been so unfair... A one-shot with Yui and Hinata. Please read


My Most Precious Treasure

Angel beats doesn't belong to me.

* * *

The boy shoot the baseball as hard as he could. The object flew forward and the boy kept on smiling at the hit but the smile disappeared as fast as it came.

"Hinata!" One of his team mates shouted at him. "What have you done?" He pointed at the broken window at the other side of the training ground.

"You smashed the window! Do you know who's living there?"

"No idea~" he said and smiled a what-are-you-talking-about smile as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Have you heard about the Shi no tenshi, Yui?" (Angel of death, Yui)

"Isn't that the girl that dropped out of school and become a Yankee?"

They nodded and Hinata's face turned into a ghost.

"Good luck!" They shouted and pushed the boy toward the house. "Good to know you my friend!"

"What kind of friends sends their own friends to death?" He shouted at them as his face turned into an image of a monster. They ignored him with a smile and kept on pushing until he shuffled out of their grip.

"Fine!" he shouted. "I'll go."

0-0-0

"ara?" the woman said as she looked confused at the strange visitor. "A friend of Yui?"

"No… By the way, my name is Hinata Hideki." He sighed and looked the woman in the eyes. "I broke your window. By accident, of course."

"So that was the sound I heard." She said and looked inside the house. "Would you like to come in?"

She smiled a smile that creepy in sent shivers up his spine. He smile a fake smile.

"Sure."

0-0-0

"Why is Yui-san not attending to school anymore?" Hinata asked as they walked toward her room.

"For about 7 years ago, she was in a car accident. Her father died and she's not good at walking anymore." She said and her voice trembled. His eyes widened and guilt could be seen in his face.

"You don't have to look that way, Hinata-kun." She smiled a warm smile at him but he still felt the guilt inside him for believing in the rumors at school.

Mrs. Kitamura opened the door and Hinata could se a little pink haired girl sitting in her bed by the window and he could see she was a little bit frightened. He could understand that. He had broken her window after all.

They walked inside and he bowed.

"I'm sorry for breaking your window. Please forgive me." He looked up and the pink haired girl smiled a warm smile at him.

"It's fine…"She said almost soundless. Mrs. Kitamura walked toward her and patted her head.

"Are you okay?" She asked her daughter. She nodded and hugged her mother tightly and then let her go.

"My name is Yui Kitamura. Hajimemashite(Nice to meet you)"

"Hi, my name is Hinata Hideki." The blue haired boy said. "You may call me Hinata-kun"

Taken aback by his friendly behaviour, Yui couldn't help but cry.

"What is it?" Hinata said as his whole body trembled.

"I'm… Happy…" she said and stood up.

"Yui!" Mrs. Kitamura said worried as she watched her daughter walking toward her desk where the baseball had landed.

"I can do it" Yui said stubbornly and kept taking small steps.

"Just go back to bed, Yui-san" Hinata said and walked toward the desk. "I can get it myself."

But then out from the blue a clock hit him in the head making him fall backwards. He rubbed his back and opened his eyes only to see pink, furious eyes look at him.

"I can get it myself." She said with a evil smile as she continued walking.

`Little more. ` She thought and started panting like she had run a marathon. It was only one step before she reacted the ball but her feet couldn't take it anymore so she collapsed on the floor.

"Yui!" Her mother shouted and ran to her daughter side and carried her to her bed again. Yui frowned.

"I almost did it." She mumbled and her mother sweat-dropped.

"I know, darling." She said calmly. "You did great." She patted her head again and Yui looked like a cat enjoying every moment. She looked over at Hinata again.

"Sorry" She looked at him with a smirk on her face. "My hand slipped."

Anger boiled inside of him. He just wanted to help her, that's all. But instead, she threw a clock at him. A clock. God knows where she got it from.

"I want to sleep~ See you tomorrow, Hinata-kun." Yui mumbled and fell asleep.

`Who said I would come back tomorrow. ` he thought and frowned.

"About the window." Mrs. Kitamura started.

"I know, I will pay for it."

"No need for that." She smiled. "But you know, Yui seems to like you a lot."

"Yeah right." He mumbled to himself only reviving a confused look from her.

"Did you say anything?" She asked but he shook his head.

"Hinata-kun"

"Yes!"

"Would you like to come here tomorrow?" She asked but he didn't know what to say. Truth to be told, he didn't want to.

"I don't know"

"Oh…" Mrs. Kitamura sighed. "Well there is no helping it. I'll follow you out when I have carried her to another room."

"I'll do it." He said and rushed toward her carrying her bridal style. "Where?"

"Follow me." She smiled.

0-0-0

"Thanks for the help." Mrs. Kitamura said and waved farewell to him. "Take care."

"Yeah, you to." He smiled a fake smile as he turned one last time. "See ya!"

0-0-0

_**6 months later**_

"Hinata-kun!" The pink haired girl shouted as she saw her best friend enter her bedroom. "Can you take me to the baseball match, PLEASE" She begged.

He sighed in defeat and nodded making the girl filled with joy.

"I love you, Hinata-kun" At that he blushed ten shapes of red. He knew she didn't love him like a couple would do but still, his hears started pounding.

"Hinata-kun?" Yui said worried but he shook his head.

"It's nothing." He said and sat down on her bed brushing his hand against her cheek.

It had been 6 months since they had met on that fateful day. He bad broken her window and later, they became closer and closer. In the end, he came everyday playing with her, taking her for a walk outside and she started smiling more often. She still couldn't walk much but her feet were getting more and more used to it. She had even started going to school. And to his surprise, she was the smarted kid in school.

"_Even trough I've been home doesn't mean that I haven't learnt anything." _She had said to him.

0-0-0

"Wow, you won!" Yui shouted amazed as Hinata walked toward her.

"Was it fun?" He asked and she nodded like there was no tomorrow.

"Good job!" She grinned at his team mates.

"You were the best one out there, you know. One day, you have to teach me, okay?"

"Whatever that makes you happy."

"Thank you, Hinata-kun" she smiled and looked up to the sky. "Ne, can we go to the beach?" She asked and looked hopefully at him.

"I'm tired." He pouted. "Can it wait?"

"But I don't want to." She said with puppy eyes as tears were seen in her pink eyes.

He blushed madly and she digged holes in him with her eyes. "S-sure..."

0-0-0

"Hinata-kun…"

"Yes?"

"I have something to tell you…" She said and blushed.

"What is it, Yui?" he sat down beside her on the sand and looked her into the eyes. A slight pink colour was visible on her cheeks.

"I lo… I… I lov… I love cotton candy!" `Wait, that wasn't suppose to come out. `

"So do I!" He said happily giving her thumbs up but she just wanted to cry.

"I want to go home." She demanded.

"Nani?" She blushed even more.

"I want to go home, now! I'll tell you later."

"What's with the change of moods?"

"It got nothing to do with you..."

They arrived at her house when the sun was about to disappear.

"See you tomorrow." She said and giggled. He turned around and waved.

"See you tomorrow."

0-0-0

"EEEEEHH?" Yui screamed in the phone. "You're SICK?"

"Quiet, Yui." Hinata wined in the phone. "You're destroying my eardrums."

"But but but!"

"No bust. I'm sorry."

"I'll be right there."

"What?"

"I said I'll come. I'll be there in 1 hour max."

"No wait! Yui" But she had already hanged up.

"Mom! I'm off!"

"Yui, are you sure. Your feet-"

"mom" Yui wined. "I have walked to him before."

"Fine." She sighed reacted out an umbrella. "It is raining outside. Don't hurt yourself."

"Thanks." She took the umbrella and stormed out.

0-0-0

"One two, one two." She sang happily as she walked toward Hinata's house. She was going to nurse him back to health.

The rain was pounding down making it almost impossible to see.

"If I go over there…" She said thinking. "I think I will be able to see his house."

She walked across the road and when she was halfway, she felt her feet hurting. She didn't know what to do as she just stood there unmoving.

"Itai." She growled in pain as she kneeled, supporting herself.

Suddenly she heard a sound of a truck coming her way. Her pink eyes widened and she gazed where the sound was coming from. Right in front of her a big black truck came toward her and it was too late to run away.

"Hinata-kun" She mumbled in shock. "Help me-"Before she knew it, her umbrella was flying down and landed softly beside her. Her eyes started to close and she could feel the something running down her cheek. She touched it with her hand.

"Blood?" Her whole body started to scream in pain but she was too weak to stand up.

"Hinata-"

0-0-0

"Kitamura-san, Hideki-san." The doctor said as he walked out of the room. "You are allowed to meet her."

"How is she?" Hinata almost screamed making all of the nurses look at him. "Is she going to be fine?"

The doctor looked away avoiding eye contact.

"I'm sorry... Her organs had been crushed and her lungs have been completely smashed. There is nothing we can do."

Both of the ran inside the room and saw the pink haired girl lying there with bandages all over her body.

"Yui!" Her mother screamed and rushed to her daughter side and sat down beside her.

"Mother..." Yui said as she forced out a smile.

"Don't talk." She said as the patted her head.

"Hinata-kun… Come… here" She pointed at him as he slowly walked toward her and sat on the edge of the bed. ("**My Most Precious Treasure****" song in background)**

"I'm sorry" Hinata cried as she smiled.

"Hinata-kun, I thought that men never cry" "

"Yui." Hinata tightened his embrace around her hand. "It's going to be okay."

"Tehe~ Hinata is a cry baby." She said as tears streamed out of her eyes. She smiled to her mother. "Did you hear that?"

"Don't talk." She said stroking her pink hair.

Yui coughed up blood and they could see the pain in her eyes. Hinata was about to call for a nurse but she stopped him with her words.

"Thank you… for being my… friend" She wasn't making any sense.

"Why so sudd-"

"Mother…" She sobbed. "I feel cold. I want to sleep…"

"Don't fall asleep Yui! Fight against it." Mrs. Kitamura said as her eyes became blurry. "We are going to the beach and make sand castle, remember? So don't fall asleep."

"Can you… two hug… me?"

They embrace the little girl and she tried her best to hug back. She could feel their warmth but why didn't she feel warmer.

"Thank you." She sobbed while she smiled a big smile. She coughed blood again.

"The place that I have been looked for has already been there the whole time… The place of happiness… The place of eternal happiness…"

"Mother, I love… you" She breathed out as her mother started crying her heart out. "Hinata… Remember that day… when we where at… the beach?"

The sound on her voice became weaker as her body started to become colder. The machine started to speed up the sound.

He nodded.

"I was going to tell you something."

"Yes."

"I'll tell you tomorrow when I have slept a little."

"Don't you dare fall asleep!" Hinata said angrily. "Stay awake. Don't talk. I beg of you."

"It seems like… you don't want to wait." She giggled. "Hinata-kun… I… I… I love… y-"

Yui closed her eyes for the last time and her body fell limb. The machine made a long sound and stopped when a doctor came in.

"Yui?" her mother said scared stiff. "YUI!" She shook her daughter and begged her to wake up but her body was cold and limb and started to become white.

"Yui…" Hinata cried as he let go of her. She leaned to his chest and there was a smile on her face.

"YUI!"

"_Mother, Hinata-kun… Thank you... If none of you hadn't been there… I would have been swallowed by the loneliness… Thank you… And for my last wish… "_

"Live happily, my most Precious Treasures "

0-0-0

10 years later

Hinata Pov:

I walked in the park and sat down by a sakura tree. I had already turned 22 years and my memories of her kept repeating in my mind like a movie. I remembered her sweet voice and her soft hair. I had really fallen in love with her, and I was never able to say it. I hated myself because of that. Suddenly, a ball hit my face.

"Ah!" A girly voice said surprised. "I'm so sorry mister."

I blinked my purple eyes and took a good look at her. She was about ten and… She looked like… Her! I stood there stunned and looked at the little girl picking up her ball.

"What is it, Mister?" She asked as she stroke her pink hair. My purple eyes met her pink ones.

"Yui?" I said.

She blinked her eyes as she felt tears come out from her pink eyes. She looked confuse at herself and tried to stop herself from crying.

"I'm sorry." She said as she rubbed her eyes. "I don't usually cry like this. But have we met before?"

"Who knows?" I said and smiled and stroke her hair. "Maybe we have. Yui…"

"Ah!" She said and looked up at me. "You know my name! Wow, I'm Yui Sakura! Hajimemashite!"

"I'm Hinata Hideki. Nice to meet you to"

**Fin…

* * *

**

**AN: Here was my first fanfic of Angel beats^^ A sad one of course but a happy one to :D  
**

**Song is ****My Most Precious Treasure**** and comes from the anime angel beats and I took some lines from the anime Air. Yui's last name is not Kitamura, it is only something I made up because her last name has not been mentioned.  
**

**Hope you liked it^^**

**Thank you for reading and please review. Did you like it?  
**

"**Bye Bye"**


End file.
